Alters Ghosts Normal?
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: Danny & Vlad end up in the lost ground and are found by Ryuho and Kazuma, these two couples will have to work togther to get the halfas home unharmed... body wise, menatly... not so much unharmed...


Me- "I only own my OC, but that only matters if she shows up... 7 yrs after PP but PP didn't happen it is just an age tool, and... yea... there will be DxV, and RhxKz... so no yaoi, slash, flames or they will be used to roast marshmellows for the two lovly couples to feed each other in the best ways..."

Danny POV

Vlad and I walked around the town enjoying the sights of a winter covered town. We walked hand in hand enjoying the piece and quite. Out of nowhere a strange portal opened in front of us and we fell into it. When I came to I looked around at the place I was in. It looked like a desert like area. I sat up and looked around for Vlad. I found him just starting to wake up but there was a guy with red hair and another guy with green hair. I stood up and walked over to them.

"What are you doing? Get away from him!" I called. The two men watched me as I came and sat down by my husband. I gently shook his shoulder.

"Vlad, come on Vlad, wake up, come on... if you get up I'll... share the shower?" I said. He slowly woke up from that.

"Daniel? Did you mention a shower? It is rather cold..." He said.

"Um, who are you?" The guy with red hair asked.

"Back at you." I stated.

"Fine, basterd, I'm Kazuma the shell bullet, this is Ryuho master of Zetsi, now who are you? And you better answer me dammit."

"I'm Daniel Masters, this is Vladimir Masters. Would you mind telling us where we are?" I asked. I was almost taken aback by the language they used.

"Don't you know any thing? Really? Your in the lost ground. You aren't from around here are you? Let me guess you don't know what an alter is either." Kazuma said. I rose an eyebrow at him.

"No, I guess not. It is possible we are from another dimison... how we got here I have no clue..." I muttered. Vlad rubbed his head a little more.

'Daniel? Where are we and who are these men?'

'Oh, in another dimison, and the red head is Kazuma, and the other guy is Ryuho.'

'...I hate going to other dimisons...' Vlad cursed in his head. I smirked at my lovers troubles.

"Your just mad because we can't go home now... Vlad we can't go home... we can't... Vlad what about Abigal and Cade? Vlad how will Jazz know how to conntact us? What will happen? Oh I really need Clockwork right now... can HE even hear us? Vlad we need a way home NOW!" I exclaimed in a panic after realising we had left our four month old babies at home with Jazz granted but still I can't just not care I need to make sure that they are okay. (A/N: Because they are half ghosts Danny in ghost form was able to have kids, they are twins BTW).

"Wow, wow wow, calm down dude. We can help you find a way back... I think." Kazuma said. Out of nowhere a helicopter type thing flew above us.

"You want it or should I?" Ryuho asked.

"You get it, I'll take them back to Kanami." After Kazuma said that a strange rainbow hued glow was around Ryuho, after it went away, a strange thing that looked like a human girl with her arms crossed and half her face covered stood in front of us. I also noticed that a few large chunks of earth were now missing.

"Zetsi!" Ryuho called out before the thing lept into the sky and started to attack the helicopter thing. I looked over and saw a similar glow around Kazuma, but instead of somthing forming away from him a golden, yellow and red beastily claw formed and so did three spikes on his back. His hair also stood strighter and spikier.

"Okay, that was Ryuhos' alter, this is mine. Technicly these are just our basic forms, so they require the least amount of energy. Now I'll lead you back to Kanami and Mimori and see if they can help you." He said. I looked at Vlad and he shrugged.

'If it is a trap, little badger, than we can always just dissapear.'

'True.' I thought back. We followed behind the teenager. After walking for some time a spiked out pink car pulled up beside us.

"Hey Kazyua-"

"Kazuma!"

"Any way, looks like you need a lift, and you know what I say, why walk when I can shorten the trip? Because teh more time you save the more you can do, the more you can do the better you get and why not get better than you best? Cause if you can you should get better because better will put you ahead, not that you need it or anything but hey why not? I mean i think-" (A/N: He is doing thaat talking super fast thing during this...)

"Dammit Cougar shut it already! Jeez, do you want to give these guys a heart attack or somthing?" Cougar pushed down his glasses a little bit.

"Hey I guess you do have a couple of new guys with! What are thier names? Are they alter useres? Hi, I'm so rude, my name is Cougar, my alter power is super radical speed, what are your names?"

"Um? My Name is Daniel Masters, this is Vladimir Masters..." I said.

"Nice to meet you Danil and Vladinir! Hop in!" He exclaimed. Kazuma got into the car and so did Vlad and I. As soon as the door shut the guy took off driving at over close to five hundred miles an hour. After a few minutes we stopped outside of a nice looking home.

"One minute and twelve seconds! Ten seconds off my old record! Yes! And all it cost was another car..." He said. Vlad and I quickly got out of the car while Kazuma followed behind us. He lead the way into the house and to the kitchen were a young girl probably about twelve years old was cooking.

"Hey Kanami, I brought a few friends back with me..." He said.

"Kaz-kun! Why didn't you give me any warning?" She said as she turned around. I looked at her face and thought about how much she looked like my dear sweet Abigal.

"Oh Vlad! She looks so much like Abbi!" I said. Vlad nodded and pulled me into a quick hug.

"Shh, calm down little badger, It is going to be okay, they are with your very own sister remember? They will be fine." He said into my hair. I nodded against his chest. I sighed after I calmed down a little more. I turned around and kept my eyes pinned to the floor.

"Kaz-kun, they, thier not fully human." Kanami said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Is this somthing to do with your poor? Dammit, okay you basterds what the hell are you and I want the truth!" Kazuma said.

'What do we do? Will they believe us if we say we're half ghost?'

'Your half ghost?' A small voice thought in my head.

'Kanami? Is that you?'

'Yes. Its my alter power to be able to use tele-powers.'

'Yea we're half ghost.'

"Okay, Kaz-kun, they are...Half ghost?"

"Yea."

"What the hell? And you believed them? Kanami, you can't believe every basterd you meet."

"But I read thier minds, I looked into thier memories, they are most defintly half somthing, and they say ghost."

"All right than, let's see what these 'ghost' halves look like than." I shrugged and looked inside for my ghostly ice core. I found it and opened it up letting two bright white-blue rings pass over me. I felt as Vlad found and opened his fire core. After I opened my eyes I looked and saw that Kanami was right next to me.

"You two are married aren't you?"

"Why? What would that matter?"

"Daniel, don't be rude. Yes, me and Daniel are married to each other and I hope that won't change how you think of us." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"See Kaz-kun! You and Ryuho should get married too!" Kazuma spat out the water he was drinking and chuckled,

"Okay, if he asks me."

"If I ask you what?" Ryuho said.

"Oh nothing." Kazuma muttered. Ryuho rose an eyebrow but said nothing else about it.

END.

Me- "Yep, first chap... band ends on saturday, going to ISSMA STATE MARCHING FINALS YEA! But I gotta get up at flippin 1 am... not going to be a fun day..."


End file.
